


Surprise Me

by DarthAbby



Series: Abby's Sick Days [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Obi-Wan isn't going to be allowed to sunbathe, he wants something better in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm That Person now who writes pointless smut when I'm sick. Whatever, enjoy my first published attempt at the sex.

Obi-Wan was on the roof.

He had gotten up there early enough, before the sun had time to really cook the tiles, that they were just warm against the bare skin on his back. The day was still just beginning, really - the sun wasn't high enough to cook him, either.

"Obi-Wan!"

He sat up on his elbows, looking down at the ground. A familiar face stood there, next to a shorter and unfamiliar one. 

"Hello," he called back, waving lazily at them.

Though he couldn't quite see it from here, he just knew Qui-Gon was rolling his eyes.

"Come on down and meet the new neighbor," Qui-Gon instructed.

Obi-Wan sighed and stretched, back arching away from the tiles, before sitting up fully and moving back towards the open window to his room. Once inside, he pulled on a shirt and glanced at his bathing suit before deciding it was fine. It looked like a pair of shorts anyways.

He trotted downstairs, ignoring the snores coming from his little brother's room and the moans from his big brother's, and stepped out the side door to meet the new person.

"Bant, this is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, Bant."

"Pleasure," she smiled and shook his hand.

He grinned back. "Same to you."

"Do you often hang out on your roof?" she asked curiously.

"It's quiet," he shrugged, "My brothers don't bother me there usually, nor does anyone else."

"Except for us," Bant looked a bit ashamed, and the next thing out of her mouth was garunteed to be an apology.

"It's fine," Obi-Wan said hurriedly. "Really, it is. I'd much rather meet you than lay on the roof all day."

"You'll get sunburn if you stay up there all day, anyways," Qui-Gon cut in, giving his red hair a pointed look.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shrugged off the concern. "Which is why I was up there so early, and why I was planning on going back inside in about an hour."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of tinkling bells. 

Bant pulled out her phone and sighed. "Sorry, that's my mom. I need to get back home before my grandpapa arrives. Thanks for the tour, Qui-Gon. Nice meeting you, Obi-Wan." She gave them both a brief smile before turning and heading back to her own house. 

"She seems nice," Obi-Wan commented.

"She is," Qui-Gon said happily. "I saw her sitting on the front porch of the old Henderson place looking angry and invited her to join my walk. She and her mother are in the process of moving in, though she's not thrilled about leaving their old neighborhood."

Obi-Wan nodded and didn't comment.

Qui-Gon gave him a sideways look. "Since I seem to have lost my walking partner, would you care to join me?"

Obi-Wan smiled up at him. "Of course."

They set off down the sidewalk, Obi-Wan taking two steps for every one of Qui-Gon's.

"So, what's today looking like?" he asked.

Obi-Wan didn't even have to think about the answer. "He/him." Some days it was a bit fuzzier trying to decipher what pronouns best suited him, but that morning he had woken up knowing today was going to be a masculine sort of day. 

Qui-Gon nodded, as accepting as ever. "In that case, my good sir, may I invite you in for a cup of tea?"

"You may," Obi-Wan grinned. Qui-Gon was honestly a blessing - he had no idea what he would have done without the hippie in his life, always there to listen, introducing him to to concept of gender fluidity when he didn't feel completely right some days, guiding him through every curveball life had thrown the past few years. 

Obi-Wan was 22 and Qui-Gon was only 31 - attraction developed with their friendship until it couldn't be called friendship anymore, but they didn't want to try to put another name on it, at least not yet.

Qui-Gon's place was literally a home away from home. It always smelled like tea and the clutter of papers and books and plants and crystals just made it seem lived in instead of a disaster. 

Obi-Wan flopped onto the couch and stretched luxuriously, the leftover warmth from the roof tiles still lingering in his muscles. He smirked as Qui-Gon pretended valiantly not to watch out of the corner of his eye while rummaging for tea bags. 

He stretched again, arching his back far more than strictly necessary and letting out a happy little groan as he reached over his head.

Qui-Gon's back was fully turned as he filled the kettle at the sink, which just wouldn't do at all. If Obi-Wan was going to be deprived of sunbathing, he wanted something even better out of it.

He got up and walked over, turning to lean his back against Qui-Gon's casually, as though the taller man was merely a conveinent wall, and looked down at his nails, idly thinking about what color he wanted to paint them next. The bright green was starting to chip away...

Qui-Gon suddenly spun around, arms coming forward to trap Obi-Wan against his chest. "You're being bothersome today," he commented lightly.

Obi-Wan put up only a token resistance. "You bothered me first."

"Hm," Qui-Gon hummed, smiling down at the top of Obi-Wan's head. "Haven't you ever been told to forgive and forget?"

"I rather like looking for recompense, instead."

Qui-Gon huffed a quiet laugh and started walking towards the bedroom, forcing Obi-Wan to stumble along ahead of him. "Recompense, eh? I'll give you plenty of that."

The bed was a welcoming sight. The sheets were still rumpled from Qui-Gon sleeping the night before and only half-heartedly trying to straighten them earlier. It looked extremely comfortable, and Obi-Wan didn't even bother with a token resistance as Qui-Gon turned him and laid him down on top of the covers. 

His smile was halfway between a smirk and a grin as he looked up at Qui-Gon. "You've got me where you want me, so now what?"

"I could say the same about you." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at him. 

Obi-Wan pillowed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Surprise me."

Large, gentle hands ran over his lower legs softly, almost light enough to make him shiver. They neared his feet, and his knees and thighs automatically tensed. Qui-Gon was well aware of how ticklish his feet were, and would hopefully stay away from them if he didn't want to get kicked. 

The hands moved up again and Obi-Wan's legs relaxed under the small circles Qui-Gon was making with his thumbs. Just above his knees, the hands encountered the hem of the bathing suit.

Over the material, nearing the waistband, and then completely skipping over it, Qui-Gon refocused his attention on Obi-Wan's shirt, slowly inching it up and revealing skin that freckled instead of tanned. A shiver did run through Obi-Wan then, feeling the soft cotton move at an agonizing pace past his naval. 

Another touch, this one soft and prickly at the same time on the bare skin being revealed under his shirt. Gentle, scruffy kisses were pressed against his stomach, moving up at the same snail pace as his shirt.

Obi-Wan squirmed slightly as Qui-Gon's kisses reached the bottom of his rib cage. 

"Patience," he laughed into the sensitive skin. "This is your idea, after all."

"I said surprise me, not tease me," Obi-Wan complained, though his movements stilled.

"This is how I'm choosing to surprise you."

"Not much of a surprise if it takes this long."

Qui-Gon huffed a quiet laugh and then moved away, his warm touch disappearing. Obi-Wan frowned, eyes still closed. "Qui-Gon?"

No response. He didn't feel worried quite yet, but the building anticipation was certainly doing wonders for his arousal. "Qui?"

The hands returned without warning, one encircling both of his ankles and lifting his legs into the air while the other pulled the bathing suit down to just below his knees, effectively trapping his legs even when the hand on his ankles let go.

Not that Obi-Wan would have been looking for escape anyways, as the hands moved his knees to the broad shoulders on either side of Qui-Gon's head.

"Surprise," he murmured, pressing kisses to the inside of Obi-Wan's thigh that steadily got wetter as he moved up. Just at the apex, just when Obi-Wan was ready to shiver with anticipation, he switched to the other leg, giving it the same attention and prolonging the wait. 

Upon reaching the same point, he paused.

"Damnit, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan growled, eyes screwed tightly shut now, done with the games. "Do something or I'll do it myself."

"There's an idea," Qui-Gon smirked, his breath hot and tantalizingly close.

"Come _on_." He did not whine, absolutely not, but he did buck his hips a little in invitation. His fingers, still laced behind his head in a show of self-restraint, dug into his scalp, tiny pinpricks of pain that only heightened his overall sensitivity.

A tongue ran over the length of his labia without warning, and Obi-Wan started a little. The movement only managed to make Qui-Gon press against him harder, and Obi-Wan moaned. " _Fuck_ , Qui..."

He really set to work then, licking and sucking like Obi-Wan was the best lollipop in the world. Finding his clit with a careful scrape of teeth was enough for Obi-Wan's hands to shoot down from his own head and tangle in Qui-Gon's hair. 

"Qui," he said breathlessly. "Qui, please, please."

Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure what he was asking for, but Qui-Gon seemed to get the message anyways.

A finger, just one, slipping inside easily to press against his walls, and Obi-Wan keened at the sensation. 

Qui-Gon used his tongue to circle his clit as he pressed another finger in, free hand holding down Obi-Wan's hips as they tried to buck. 

"Please, please, please," Obi-Wan chanted, unable to really think of another word at the moment that would get his point across.

Qui-Gon crooked his fingers and sucked hard on Obi-Wan's clit, and he was gone, tumbling into his orgasm without a second thought. 

Trembling a little from the aftershocks as Qui-Gon ducked out from between his legs, Obi-Wan reached out for him.

"Come here," he said. "It's your turn."

"I take it you enjoyed that surprise then?"

"Very much so," Obi-Wan smiled, drawing Qui-Gon in for a proper kiss.


End file.
